


The Man Behind The Grinder

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-it fic, Mentions of Meat Grinders, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Hanzo are talking, but you are left unsure of his true feelings.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Man Behind The Grinder

Hanzo is beautiful, silhouetted against the night sky. You gaze with him at the stars, twinkling up above, but your eyes are constantly drawn back to him. He looks serious, lost in thought. His hooves reflect the soft moonlight, providing a steady blinding deterrent to any who would risk a glimpse.

“Hanzo,” you say, voice barely above a whisper. “I think I am in love with you.”

Hanzo sighs, closing his eyes. “These past weeks have been beautiful, Y/N. But I am not fit for love. You must understand.”

“But Hanzo!” You turn to him, grasping his arm. There is a tear in the corner of his eye. “I don’t care that you fed Genji to a meat grinder. He has forgiven you, and he has such a cool body now. Can you not forgive yourself?”

Hanzo looks away dramatically, as the tear rolls down his cheek. “I do not think I can, Y/N. You are kinder to me than I deserve.”

“You deserve the world, Hanzo.” Your hand moves down to take his. “I will help you heal. I promise.”

“You would do that… for me?” Hanzo looks at you, eyes wide. “For meat grinder Shimada?”

“I would do anything,” you say. “I am willing to put aside my own feelings and thoughts to be your therapist and partner <3.”

“Thank you.” He dips you, kissing you passionately. “I can’t wait to dump my emotional problems on you and give you only tepid romantic and sexual fulfillment in return.”

“Oh, Hanzo,” you say, as he carries you into the distance, hooves clipping brightly in the night. "I love you."

"I love you too, sexy."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking sorry I was held at pog gunpoint


End file.
